Finding a way back to our Dimension
by TheResistance5
Summary: Lady Tsunade chooses Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Tenten to capture an A-Rank missing ninja. Precisely in the Land of Tea; However, that ninja sent them in a mysterious dimension. Can they ever catch that criminal? Can they come back to their dimension?—First FanFic, I'm using the 2nd Dimension characters of Phineas and Ferb. Expect what you expect from a rookie. (SERIOUS EDITING)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first story yeah a crossover, so you've been warned and please go easy on me.**

**I'm using the 2nd Dimension characters from Phineas and Ferb.**

**Disclaimer: I own Neither Phineas and Ferb nor Naruto. Phineas and Ferb belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh while Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - And so it begins..**

It's a wonderful day and our favorite Hyuga Prodigy is sitting under his favorite tree, waiting for his sparring partner to arrive.

"Hey Neji!" a familiar voice called out.

"Hn." He grunted in response.

"Sorry if I'm a little late." Tenten apologized.

"You're always late." He said while smirking.

"Just shut up Neji!. Anyway, spar is cancelled." She responded.

"Why?" He asked

"Lady Tsunade wants us to be in her office and we also need to call Naruto and Hinata."

He rose his feet and grabbed the kunoichi's wrist.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"We should find them before Lady Tsunade lost her temper."

"Yeah okay."

**...**

**...**

"Oh boy time to eat!" Naruto exclaimed as he break his chopsticks into two.

"T-Thank you for treating me lunch Naruto." Hinata said, trying to control her blush.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure.. It's my way of saying Thank you Hinata." He said while smiling.

"Are you sure—"

"Hey there you guys are!" Tenten shouted. "Good thing we've found you guys."

"What for?" Naruto asked.

"Lady Tsunade want us in her office." Neji told them.

"Now?" Naruto asked.

"Hai." Neji quickly respond and nodded at the blond's question.

"Okay, just let us finish our ramen." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah, just one question, since when do you guys started dating?" Tenten asked, smirking.

Both Naruto and Hinata instantly blushed at the weapon mistress' teasing question.

"Wh-What?!" Naruto asked bluntly.**  
**

A sarcastic smirk appeared on Neji's lips. "We'll go to Lady Tsunade's office." He grabbed the kunoichi's wrist and left the two blushing couple behind.

**After 3 minutes...**

"Good you're all here" The Hokage said.

"Sorry if we're a little late Lady Tsunade." Hinata said while bowing her head.** (A/N: You know like showing an apology. Yeah.)**

"Oh ah yeah me to Grandma ah I mean Hokage" Naruto said.

"Nah that's okay. I know that the 4 of you we're dating, but I believe that you guys are my only choice for this mission." The Hokage smirked.

"Wh-What?" The 4 asked or shouted in unison while blushing.

"Yes Naruto and Hinata were dating and same as you guys, Neji and Tenten." The Hokge smirked again.

"That's not it actually we were—"

"Ehem! Anyway you're not here to discuss your weddings, you're here because of the mission alright!" The Hokage shouted.

"Hai." The 4 quickly responded.

"You need to capture an A-Rank missing shinobi. According to these reports he's probably in the Land of Tea now. Many shinobi tried to capture him, but they all mysteriously disappeared."

_*gulp*_

"Can't we just kill him?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"If we were going to kill him we will never know why those shinobi disappeared." Neji retorted.

"But come on he's only an A-Rank missing nin, I'm sure this mission will be a piece of cake." Naruto protested.

"Don't get cocky Naruto we still need to be careful" Neji reminded.

"I'm counting on all of you." The Hokage said.

"Don't worry Grandma Tsuna—Ouch! what was that for?!" Naruto asked, annoyed.

"I don't know how many times I told you about to NOT TO CALL ME WITH THAT WORD! Anyway Neji you'll be the leader Naruto no complains now please leave!". The Hokage said.

"I'm not gonna even complain." Naruto muttered and pouted.

Of course Naruto is the child of prophecy and the saviour of the entire shinobi world, but let's not forget that he's still a genin.**  
**

"We'll leave in an hour" Neji said.

"Where?" Naruto asked.

"At the East Village gate" Tenten said.

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - What will happen now?**

In the dense forest of the Fire country **(A/N: Yeah he left the land of tea.)**

"*sighs* The 4th great ninja war ended; hence, peace has come back." He rose his feet **(A/N: did I say something that the war ended and the ninja is resting on a tree branch? Okay never mind..) **"I'll destroy this peace once and for all"

**...**

**...**

"Hey Neji!" Tenten called. "Am I late?"

"Hn. No you're just in time we still need to wait for Naruto and Lady Hinata." Neji respond.

"Neji-nisan! Tenten! Sorry I'm late." Hinata said.

"Hey wait for me!" Naruto yelled.

"Great we're all here, what's your plan captain?" Tenten asked.

"Well I guess we should be careful. We might also dissappear like the Hokage said." Neji said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's go already and kick his butt!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm serious Naruto." Neji glared at him. **  
**

"Yeah don't worry, I'm serious too." He quickly respond.

With that, they left the Leaf Village.

**...**

**...**

"Hey guys can we take break?" Tenten asked.

"Hn." Neji grunted in response.**  
**

"Come on were half way there right?" Naruto asked.

"Actually, we only left the village an hour ago." Hinata said.

Suddenly there's an ambush happened; The ninja threw more than 1000 shurikens at the Shinobis.

"Watch out!" Neji shouted.

Using his Rotation (Kaiten) jutsu he's able to deflect those shurikens.

"Not bad for a Rookie." A mysterious voice said. "So you're here to arrest me eh? Well sorry it's better to have war in this country."

"We're not gonna allow it!" Naruto shouted.

"You have guts eh?" The Shinobi said.

"He's hiding behind that tree." Hinata whispered, loud enough for her friends to hear.

"Get yer butt here coward!" Naruto yelled.

**"Hey kit, calm down"**Kurama,The Nine-tailed fox told his host.

"Fire ball jutsu!" The Shinobi shouted.

"Watch out!" Neji shouted.

**...**

**...**

The Shinobi finally had his chance he activated his Other-Dimension remote device **(A/N: for those who knew Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension you know what I'm talking about.) **and sent them in a mysterious Dimension.

**...**

**...**

"Where am I?" Naruto asked as he scans the place. The place is dark, he can't see anything. "Hey guys! Neji! Tenten! Hinata! You all here?! Man where did they go? And why am I tied up weird."

"Alright tell me why you're here?" Candace Flynn asked.**(A/N: The 2nd dimension Candace)**

"Where are my friends?"

"Bring 'em!" Candace shouted.

"Ow!"

"Naruto you okay?" Hinata asked.

"Hai, where's Neji and Tenten?"

"We're okay" Neji said.

"Are we in his genjutsu?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'm afraid not." Hinata said.

"Okay enough talking who are you guys and how did you get in here?" Candace asked them.

"What?" the 4 Shinobi asked.

* * *

**Author's Note: Chapter 2 is done and yeah don't kill me I know it sounds boring but I hope you guys will like Chapter 3 - 5 'cause it's really long.**

**Naruto: Hey can you make an omake story for fun?**

**Me: sure but you have to win a little game of rock, paper, scissors. If I win you and Hina-chan will put these handcups or cuffs never mind the police do those things to catch a bad guy and put it on its wrist. anyway you and Hina-chan will be tied together for a week *smirks* but if I lose I'll do a hundred push-ups.**

**Naruto: *blushes* Bring it!**

**Both: Rock! Paper! Scissors!**  
**Me: I win! you know the rules and for a week *laughs***

**Naruto: Great.**

**Me: you'll do fine dude *pats his back really hard* anyway R&R guys *grins***

**Naruto: Ouch! yeah what she says.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Interrogation**

"You guys are Rodney's minions right?" Candace asked them.

"What?" They all asked.

"Don't play dumb with me! Who are you guys?" She asked.**  
**

"The question is who are you guys?" Naruto asked.

"Don't change the subject here blond guy!" Isabella shouted.

A portal just opened.

**...**

"Yeah she's back!" Phineas shouted.

"Uh guys, why are all the lights out?" She asked. **(A/N: Please, don't kill me I put myself in that story.)**

Candace sighed in exasperation and face-palmed. "Open the lights Isabella"

"Yes sir!" She replied and the lights were opened.

"Who are these people and where are we?" Naruto asked.

"Not to mention they tied us really tight" Tenten said.

"One thing for sure they're not ninjas" Neji said.

"It's kinda spooky that you're interrogating them and the lights were out. Whose idea was that?" I asked.

"Don't get me started" Isabella said.

"Let's just—"

"Buford is back to get my nachos!" Buford shouted.

"Not again." Candace muttered and face-palmed.

"No nachos Boofgard and get outta here!" I shouted.

"Boofgard really?" Buford asked.

The 4 Shinobi sweat dropped.

"What the heck is going on here?" Naruto asked, feeling a bit awkward on the situation.

"I think they're arguing about nachos." Hinata said.

"Childish" Neji muttered.

"Awkward." Tenten muttered.

"All right you two stop arguing!" Candace shouted.

"We're in a middle of an Interrogation and you two destroyed it!" Baljeet shouted.

"He's the one who started it!" Both Buford and R said. **(A/N: P.S. R is not my real name it's the name I want to put in this story)**

"What you're the one who—"

"ENOUGH!" Candace shouted.

"Who are these guys?" Buford asked.

Everyone glared at him.

"What?"

"Let's get back to business who are you guys?" Candace said in a serious tone.

"We're Shinobis" Neji said.

"Hey are you sure you're not blind?" Buford asked him.

"Of course not." Neji said while glaring at him.

"There he goes again." Baljeet mumbled.

"Why not let's have a friendly contest 2 against one. Me v.s You and your sister." Buford smirks.

"Cousin." Hinata corrected.

"Yeah cousin, whatever."

"We don't have time for your contest kid." Neji gives Buford another intense glare.

"Why not dude? I mean are you scared or you're girlfriend might be worried about you?" Buford smirks, Everyone chuckles, Both Neji and Tenten blushed.

"Hey you were just—" Tenten's sentence was interrupted by Neji.

"All right fine. Is it okay with you Lady Hinata?" Neji asked.

"Hai." Hinata nods.

"Okay... But first things first, do you guys know Rodney?" Candace asked them.

"No." The 4 shinobi said in unison.

"Okay, release them."

"You heard her girls." Isabella said while the Firestorm girls released them.

"All right time to kick your butts" Buford smirks.

"Good Luck dude, you're gonna need it." R said as she pats Buford's back really hard.

"Ow! By the way I don't need Luck" Buford said.

"Whatever."

"All right let's start this battle two against one this is going to be easy." Buford smirks.

"Let's try not to hurt him that much." Hinata said while her cousin just nodded.

**...**

**...**

So Neji and Hinata get ready for their spar heck battle with Buford. With their signature Gentle fist stance they easily defeated Buford.

Buford being the cocky one lost the match. His first move didn't hurt the Hyugas he even tried to surprise them but he failed and became unconscious.

**...**

**...**

"Wow they're good." Isabella said.

"Wow that is... So cool!" Phineas shouted.

"Jinx! you owe me soda Doc!" R said and smirked at Baljeet.

"Fine" Baljeet mumbled.

"I guess you guys are good" Candace responded. "So how did you came here? It looks like you guys are not from our dimension"

"Jinx! you owe me two sodas!"

"Your dimension?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"We forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Candace Flynn, the leader of The Resistance. A group of civilians who will put an end on Rodney's Dictatorship"

"Way deep dude." R said and received a glare from Candace. "I mean cool." She smiled nervously. "I-I'm R5 just call me R okay? And don't ask me why. I'm not being sarcastic. Just saying. I'm sorry if I sound so weird, it's not my personality."

"I'm Dr. Baljeet, but you can call me Baljeet, ladies."

"Mr. Flirter is what I say." R muttered.

"What?!" Baljeet glared at her.

"I mean the guy you just fought is Buford." R smiled nervously.

"I'm Phineas and this is my bro Ferb!" He said keenly.

"And our pet Perry." Ferb said while Perry chattered.

"Isabella and this is my troop, the Firestorm girls"

"Hey!" the Firestorm girls shouted.

"Neji."

"Hi guys I'm Tenten"

"Naruto Uzumaki the saviour!" The Resistance's sweat dropped.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga"

"Whoa, just cut the intro, how the heck do you know they're from another dimension? I mean I'm a member of The Resistance from another dimension but I had to tell them like a million times." R said.

"That's your own problem" Isabella said.

"Anyway, Candace, what do you mean from your dimension?" Hinata asked.

"Well, you guys look kinda unusual. your gears, the way you guys fight you know those stance. Not to mention Neji and Hinata eyes. It seems like you guys were from another dimension" Candace explained deeply.

"Can you please help us go back to our dimension?" Hinata asked.

"Baljeet?" Candace asked.

"Of course my Lady I'll help you, I mean you guys!" Baljeet said.

_No way kid Hinata's mine. _Naruto said in his thoughts.

"And I should start working'" Baljeet left.

**...**

**...**

"Sir!"

"What is it soldier?" Candace asked.

"False alarm." Jeremy said.

"Visit eh? Okay, you can visit" Candace blushed a little.

"Hey is Buford still asleep 'cause I'm keeping this nacho for myself 'cause he ate the last one."

"Sure he's still unconscious." Candace said.

"Okay, if you love birds need me I'll be with Dr. Baljeet helping him" She left and goes to Baljeet.

**...**

**...**

"Hey can I have one? Ow!" Naruto said while Hinata elbowed him.

"Sure anyway from what country, village or whatever are you from?"

"We're from the Fire country in the Village Hidden in the leaves." Neji said.

"All right time to find that place." Baljeet said. "And search"

"Wow talk about high-tech." Phineas said.

"What are these things anyway?" Tenten asked.

"Technologies, computers, gadgets and a lot them if you asked me." Phineas responded.

"Do you guys have these stuff in your village?" Isabella asked them.

"Uh no, our technologies are not that advanced." Tenten said.

"By the way Ms. Tenten what's that big scroll behind you" Ferb asked.

Tenten giggled and smiled at the British lad. "I see you're a gentleman, well I usually keep my weapons in this scroll."

"Hn. If you want to spar with her, you better make sure that you'll help her polish her weapons." Neji said while smirking.

"Shut up Neji!" Tenten yelled and glared at him.

"Note to self: Don't make a girl really mad." R smirks.

"Hn."

"Cool! A weapon expert! Ferb and I love to learn how to use weapons." Phineas said.

"If you guys are old enough to use them." Candace said.

"Yeah If we're old enough."

"Okay is this it?" Baljeet asked.

"Wow that was fast."

"Yeah that's our village!" Naruto shouted.

"Well I guess it's a long way if you guys travel clockwise."

"Enough with the clockwise thing doc, an easy way." Isabella said.

"Fine, but looks like I need time to create a device and collect more than 8 million giga watts of to make sure that you guys can come back in your dimension without any sweat." Baljeet said.

"But what about our mission?" Naruto asked.

"Looks like we still need to wait." Hinata said.

"How did you guys came here anyway?" Candace asked them.

"We're actually on a mission" Tenten said.

"Our mission is capture an A-Rank missing ninja; He out-smarted us and the worst part is that he knows our Byakugan's blindspot." Neji explained.

"And then he somehow activated a genjutsu, but we didn't know that he sent us in your dimension." Hinata said.

"But the question is how did he get that device." Naruto said.

"Maybe he came from another dimension." Jeremy responded.

"No, he's a shinobi I saw his chakra. Not to mention he used a fire jutsu to distract us." Neji said.

"Ah! my head is spinning!" Naruto yelled. "How the heck did he do that?"

"I'll help you." R smacked his head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"You said your head is spinning! So I did a little cure it works all the time."

The 4 shinobi sweat drop.

"I didn't tell you to smack it!"

"Hello, I need some help here! Firestorm girls!" Baljeet shouted.

"We're on it." said Adyson.

**...**

**...**

In the Fire country's dense forest.**  
**

"With this fire it can destroy all the living creatures in this dreadful place." The Shinobi said.

The Shinobi is about as tall as Tobi, wearing a mask with a dark spiky hair and he has lots of scars on his arm.

"Hey you!" Rodney shouted from the portal that he opened.

"Oh it's you old man, If you want this device I still need it to sent those shinobis in another dimension." The shinobi responded.

"Oh all right." The portal closed.

"Time to destroy the village hidden in the leaves." He laughed evilly.

**Back at The Resistance's lair...**

"So we're just gonna sit here and do nothing?" Naruto shouted/asked. "If you're village is controlled by an evil old guy—"

"It's called an Evil Scientist, mister, they—" Baljeet was interrupted by Naruto.

"Yeah we get it... But what I'm trying to say is that we can easily defeat him." Naruto said.

"It's not that easy dude he has millions of robot army and we're out numbered." Jeremy replied.

"I can help you guys with that. I can make more than a hundred shadow clones, those armies will be destroyed by me and Kurama." Naruto said.

"Okay... Who's Kurama?" Phineas asked.

"He's—"

"Look this is not your Fight it's OUR Fight! When Baljeet is finish, you'll go back to you dimension." Candace shouted.

"But—"

"Naruto, she's right, besides we still had a mission to carry out." Neji said.

"Look Neji, they're helping us go back into our dimension, so we should help them bring peace back into their dimension." Naruto said.

"I agree with Naruto, Neji-nisan." Hinata responded.

"I know you're the team captain in this mission Neji, but whether you like it or not I'll stay here and help them."

"Actually he does have a point." Ferb said.

"I agree with Naruto." Hinata replied.

"Well then if you're so good then prove it. Let's go to our training ground, and let's see if you can destroy all of those robots." Candace challenged them.

"Okay then I'm ready!" Naruto enthusiastically shouted.

* * *

**Author's Note: I take it back it's not that long. And Chapter 3 is done..**

**Baljeet: by the way you forgot to put "Dr." in MY name.**

**Buford: who cares about that all I know is I can't believe that I lost.**

**Me: and that's why it's called "Never judge the book by its cover".**

**Isabella: and you put yourself in you own story.**

**Me: dude why do you care I only have a minor role.**

**Buford: am I the main character?**

**Isabella: In you dreams! *Everyone chuckles***

**Naruto: hey how long are we-**

**Me: 2 weeks and no whining man! please review...**

**Author's bad side: there's 6 or 7 additional chapters so don't miss it. it suppose to be a surprise but don't mention it to her *Evil Laugh***

**Me: what the heck did you just say? oh and btw with all due respect if you want to *smirks* guess whoever said the word jealousy.**

**Author's bad side: *Evil smile* Nothing.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - The big Robot challenge!**

_Recap: "Okay then I'm ready!"_

"Good luck man!"

"Let's go Kurama!" He activated his enhanced Nine-Tails Chakra Mode.

"Wh-what is that?" Candace asked. "Well looks can be deceiving. Alright better make sure to defeat all of those robots!"

"Wait! I-I'll go h-help him." Hinata suggested.

"Are you sure Hinata?" Tenten asked her.

"Hai."

"Okay then, suit yourself." Candace told her.

"Hinata what are you doing in here?" Naruto asked.

"I'm h-here to help you Naruto" She responded.

"Good luck you two!" Phineas shouted.

**...**

**...**

The Robot challenge had started, All right Shinobi vs Robots who do you think will win? Okay I'll tell the whole thing.

The 2 Shinobis get ready for their battle. There's actually more than a 100 robots attacked them. Naruto and Hinata easily defeated them with Naruto's Wind Release: Rasenshuriken destroyed more than a dozen robots and with Hinata's Gentle Step Twin Lion fists and Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms blew the robots away!

**...**

**...**

"Is that all you've got?!" Naruto said while deactivating his enhanced Nine-Tails Chakra Mode.

"Wow they're good." said Jeremy.

"Cool! What is that thing that surrounds Naruto?" Phineas eagerly asked.

"Probably some chakra." Ferb responded.

"Hn, your guess is correct." Neji smirked.

"Thanks." Ferb also smirked.

Tenten giggled when she saw this, "You know Neji, Ferb is a lot like you" She teased.

"Hn."

"What?" Ferb asked.

"The two of you don't talk much." Tenten giggled.

"Well, I let my brother do all the talking." Ferb nonchalantly replied.

"So what do you think Candace? We can easily defeat that Rodny guy!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey Neji! Ten!"

"Wha?"

"One thing you should know about her is that she loves giving nicknames, sometimes." Isabella replied.

"Oh okay."

"Can you guys show your awesome moves and defeat those robots?" R asked.

"This is not a contest alright!" Isabella shouted.

"I sure do like the idea, R. Yeah, show us your awesome moves you guys!" Phineas shouted while Ferb nodded.

"What do you say Neji?" Tenten asked her sparring partner.

"Hn." Neji grunted in response.

"Uh.. We'll take that as a yes" Phineas replied awkwardly.

"Come on Neji, you and I train all the time so—" Neji grabbed her wrist and went to the training ground.

"Okay awkward for a guy who doesn't talk much except for you Ferb."

"Okay" Ferb nonchalantly replied.

"Good luck you two!" Naruto gave them one of his goofy grin. "Come on Hinata" He grabbed the kunoichi's hand and left the two.

"Holding hands eh?" R gave them a smirk.

"Oh, uh..." He lets go of the kunoichi's hand.

R chuckled. "Oh hey! the next match is about to start."

"I wonder what ninja tools will Tenten use to defeat those robots?" said Phineas.

Candace sighed in exasperation. "Well same as the other one robots will attack you guys!"

"Ready?" Tenten asked her sparring partner.

"Hn." Neji nodded.

"Seriously what's all his "Hn" thing?" R asked.

"Hey don't ask us." Naruto gave her a phony grin.

"He's stoic is what I say." Candace responded.

**...**

**...**

Well, Like Naruto and Hinata's battle more than a 100 robots appeared. Using Neji's great and awesome powerful jutsus he'll be able to defeat those robots. Using Tenten's scroll she managed to summon millions of weapons toward the robots. Plus Neji and Tenten's teamwork equals boom! Robots Defeated!

**...**

**...**

"Cool.." Ferb nonchalantly said.

"That was awesome! where did all those weapons come from by the way?" said Phineas.

"She probably summoned it by using that gigantic scroll." said Ferb

"Wow, you sure are chatty today Ferb." said Isabella.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Uh, guys!" Baljeet shouted.

"What is it Baljeet?" Candace asked.

"Bad news." He pushes the button and plays a video.

_**...**_

_**...**_

_"Attention Resistance! give up or I, Rodney, will feed your parents to my monster... Oh don't worry if you guys surrender I'll give you guys all the money you need." He laughed evilly._

**...**

**...**

"We have to save our parents." Phineas suggested.

"Look, this may be a trap." Candace responded.

"Actually, it IS a trap, you know why.. because I, Dr. Baljeet, had put some hidden cameras in our homes and houses; hence, our parents are fine."

Everyone's sweat dropped.

"What?"

"Look dude if you're really that smart you should explain it further."

"Well the good news is that we don't need to go to Rodny's lair and stop him." Jeremy said .

"Precisely, but I also found out that inside Rodny's lair, He has enough power to travel through different dimensions including your dimension My Ladies." Baljeet grinned while flirting.

"Enough with your flirting Baljeet, so we still need to go to Rodney's lair." Candace asked.

"Obviously."

"Precisely, It's just that... Well—"

"Spit it!" Candace shouted.

"Well, We don't have enough power to bring them back home. Yes I can collect more than 8 million giga watts energy in a week, but in exchange our hideout will be destroyed."

**...**

_The Resistance's screen opened_.

_"Oh by the way Resistance. I lied, I didn't have your parents, but I have someone here as my slave." Rodney laughed evilly._

_"Resistance, don't worry about me I'll be fine." said Vanessa._

**...**

**...**

"He had Vanessa!" R shouted.

"Wait Doofenshmirtz's daughter?" Candace asked.

"Obviously, and we had to rescue her. I owe her."

"Doofenshmirtz may have changed, but—"

"Hey come on she's not evil!"

"A citizen is a citizen all right. We had no choice but to rescue her." Candace said.

"Sir, I know a shortcut to Rodney's lair and not to mention a shortcut to his lab and the place where he keeps his prisoners." Jeremy suggested.

"Good lead us soldier." Candace said.

"Great we'll help you guys!" Naruto suggested.

"We just can't attack them without a plan." Neji said.

"For once I agree with you bro." R smirked.

"Hn."

"Okay, now what the heck does that—Wait hey Neji! Hina! there must be some cool things that your eyes can do!"

"Hai, The Byakugan can see through 360° field of vision." Hinata said.

"Great! Can you help us out?" Candace asked.

"Hai." The Hyugas said.

"So what's the plan?" Ferb asked them.

"I had an Idea." said Neji.

**AT RODNEY'S LAIR...**

"All right you ninja explain it! My machine located something extraordinary." Rodney said.

"You getting younger? Now that's unusual." The Shinobi smirked.

"What?"

"I mean, I was being hunt down by 4 Shinobis and I sent them in another dimension." The shinobi said.

"You sent them in MY Dimension you Dummkopf" Rodny shouted.

"So.."

"I want you to kill them!" Rodney shouted.**  
**

"Fine old man."

"Excuse me did you say something?"

"Nothing.."

"Deal or Not?" Rodny smirked and took his hand out.

He groaned. "Okay then it's a deal!" The shinobi shooked Rodny's hand.

**...**

**...**

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa,..."

"Are you finished?" asked Isabella.

"Wait... Whoa. why should I be the decoy; Why not Naruto?" asked R.

"Look, We need to stick to our plan all right? Besides, you're good at fooling people." said Candace.

"Thank—Wait! He's not that gullible all right?"

"If he's a pervert, I can easily defeat him by losing all his blood." Naruto smirked.

"What?" The Resistance asked.

"Let me show you guys." Naruto used his Sexy Jutsu to make himself clear.

"Dude that's pervy is that a transformation jutsu or something!" Jeremy said with a little annoyance on his voice.

"Idiot!" R punched his head and He returned to normal.

"What the heck was that for?" He asked.

"There are kids you know!" R shouted.

"Stop it all right!" Candace shouted.

"Sorry." They said.

"Bad news." Hinata said.

"What is it?" Candace asked.

"He has company." Neji said.

"It looks like... A Ninja, I think he's the one who sent us here." Hinata asked.

"Wait, that A-Rank missing ninja?" Tenten asked.

"Hn."

"Nobody's gonna understand your 'Hns' Mr. Prodigy!" R smirked.

Tenten let out an exasperated sigh. Doesn't she ever get used to it? "It means 'Yes'."

"Oh great." Candace mumbled.

"Just leave him to us, Resistance!" Naruto shouted.

"Great! Now I need to pull two persons' legs." R mumbled.

"Don't worry you can do it!" Naruto pats her back.

"Why do I have the feeling that this is payback, eh, Naruto?" R asked.

"Naruto's right, just believe in yourself and do your best." Hinata smiled.

"Thanks Love Birds." R smirked.

Hinata blushed while Naruto rolled his eyes and blushed.

"Okay people, you all know what to do. Good Luck R." Candace smriked.

"No need to remind me sir."

**AT RODNEY'S LAIR...**

"Hello—"

"Sorry what was that? Oh a civilian what do you want?" Rodney asked.

_Ducky Mo, Ducky Momo *quacks*..._

_'Awkward..' _"Anyway you're greatness I need a job"

"Okay, then you're my Janitor, clean my lab all right?"

"Yes your greatness."

**AT RODNEY'S LAB...**

_'Wow this place is huge! they should be here by now...' _R said in her thoughts.

*Knocks*

She slowly opens the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: *sighs* Finally Chapter 4 is done. It's good thing I finished all of my Homework..**

**Buford: Hey where am I? I should be with you guys battlelin' those robots!**

**Me: Don't worry I'm sure you'll have some lines in the next chapter dude.**

**Baljeet: I told you put "Dr." on my name!**

**Shinobi: What is my name in this story?**

**Me: That's classified, although your name will be revealed in one of the omake/Additional Chapters.. And wait.. Naruto! Hina!**

**Naruto: Now what do you want?..**

**Me: It's been 2 weeks so you're arms free to go...and I'm sure you guys will not be depressed after being separated *smirks***

**The 2 Shinobi blushed.**

**Naruto: Well look who's smirking, I'm sure you will not Forget what happened on Friday June 6, 2012 *smirks***

**Me: *Blushes* That's none of your bussiness dude!**

**Naruto: You like him! *smirks***

**Me: Shut up!**

**Hinata: And He thinks you're "cute".**

**Me: *rolls her eyes***

**Tenten: Just admit it!**

**Me: Ah great, you too?**

**Neji: *smirks* Hn..**

**Me: And He as well, obviously.**

**Love Handel: We'll sing s song for you! *starts singing***

**Hinata: Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Battle Start!****  
**

_Recap: *Knocks*_

_She slowly opens the door._

"Here are your cleaning supplies." The Robot said.

The Robot looks like Doofenshmirtz's Normbots, but meanier and scarier. It has a really low voice and shoots lasers from its palms and eyes. They're not dumb like the Normbots, but they're clumsy and always follow Rodney's orders. They're called "The Rodneys". For Rodney is so egoistic that he named his Robots after him. Rodney has no originality, so he copied Doofenshmirtz's Robot model and he also accidentally placed a wire that connects through the self-destruct button, accidentally.

**...**

"Hey old man can I—"

"What? I'm watching Ducky Momo and—"

"Ssh!" said the shinobi.

"I sense shinobis. In your lair" The Shinobi smirked.

**...**

_Boom!_

"Why didn't I realize that you tricked us!" The shinobi shouted.

_'Meap, Candace is going to kill me!' _R said in her thoughts.

"Well it doesn't matter." He smirked. "'Cause I've got your friend." The Robots showed the Hostage.

"Let—"

"Let go of her!" Neji shouted.

"Dude you stole my line!" R shouted.

"Hn."

"Seriously is this a punishment?"

"Ni-san! R! I'm sorry He found my Blind-Spot." Hinata said.

"It's okay Lady Hinata." Neji said and glared at the shinobi.

"Neji's right Hinata, don't blame yourself! Besides we'll get Tenten back and arrest that criminal!" Naruto reassured.

"So let me get this straight, Rodney opened a portal in our dimension and somehow you guys teamed up?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, so?" Rodney asked.

"That's Rodney he's so old." Naruto said.

"For your information, Mr. Blond I'm only 57, **(A/N: Not his real age.) **I'm still young!" Rodny shouted.

"Jeez, you call yourself young?"

"Enough! Attack them! Kill them!" Rodney shouted.

"Let's go Kurama!" Naruto activated his enhanced Nine-Tails mode.

"Looks like we have no choice but to fight." Candace said.

"So he's the one who brought peace eh? Time to destroy him once and for all." The Shinobi smirked.

"Byakugan!" The Hyugas shouted.

"Ready, Ferb? Perry?" Phineas asked while Ferb nodded and Perry the Platyborg stood up and get ready for battle.

_'Darn it! They won't let go of me!' _Tenten in her thoughts.

"Candace watch out! Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists!" Hinata destroyed the Robot behind Candace.

"Thanks Hinata." Candace said.

"Hina! go help Neji and Naruto! We'll take care of these rust buckets!" She slipped on the floor just in time to dodge the Robot's laser. "Ow! I'm okay!"

"Hai, be careful!" Hinata shouted.

**"Naruto, one of you should be the decoy and the other destroy those Robots whose been holding your Freind and save her!"**Kurama to Naruto.

_'Wait, you sure Kurama?' _Naruto asked.

**'"Can you think of anything else besides my plan?"**asked Kurama.

"Neji, Hinata! I—"

"Naruto! I'll save her you guys keep him busy." Neji suggested.

"But Neji-ni-san... I-It's my fault that they caught her, so I should be—"

"Just help Naruto Lady Hinata..." Neji left the two.

"Man, He's so stubborn.." Naruto said.

Naruto and Hinata distract the Shinobi by using taijutsu, but the ninja was so fast, they can't even hit him. However, Hinata had hit the shinobi's chest while Naruto punched his face and the shinobi's mask broke. Now they can see his suspicious face. Meanwhile Neji is on his way to rescue Tenten.

"Move closer or say good-bye to your girlfriend." The Robot said.

Neji blushed. 'Darn_ it How did they know?!'_

"You're too excited he's still not here" The other Robot said.

"I'm just practicing."

"Let go of me you big piles of scrap metal!" Tenten shouted.

"Quiet shinobi!" The Robot hit smack her head and she became unconscious.

"Let go of her! You have no right to smacked her head like that!" Neji came out of his hiding spot.

"Be destroyed!" The Robot shoots its laser on Neji, but He used his Kaiten to deflect it.

"Shoot him!" The Robot shouted and shoots another laser on Neji, but he dodge it again and used his Jyuuken to destroy those robots, just in time to save Tenten being fed to the monster.

"Tenten you okay?" Neji asked.

Tenten slowly opens her eyes. "T-T-Thanks for rescueing me Neji"

"Hn." He smirked. "Just be careful next time."

"Hey, I only did it to save Hinata! And uh..." She blushed. "C-can you put me down please." She responded while realizing that Neji's still carrying her, Bridal style.**  
**

"Hn." He put her down.

"Hey guys! Not that I want to ruin your so-called, 'Romantic Atmosphere', which is probably unusual. But seriously we're in middle of a battle here!" R shouted.

"Right.." Tenten summoned her nunchucks and began fighting.

"Crap! They tricked me!... Well I guess I had no choice but to kill these Shinobis" The Shinobi mumbled.

"It's raining weapons! Find a safe place everyone!" Phineas shouted.

"It's like the 4th of July, but better!" Buford shouted.

"Be Destr—ode" The Robot was hit by a kunai with some explosive tags.

"Wow cool they're all bullseye!" Phineas shouted.

"Tenten-san, glad you're all right. And I-I-I'm sorry He f-found my blindspot." Hinata said.

"It's okay Hinata, That's what friends are for." Tenten said.

"Okay. First, 'Romantic Atmosphere'. Second, 'Drama bomb'. What's next Comedy?" R asked.

"Stop asking me those questions R." Baljeet said.

"What are you lazy robots doing? Get up and kill them! Fight!" Rodney shouted.

"Robots v.s The Resistance Riot Battle Part 2 Start!" Buford shouted.

**"Naruto maybe you and Hinata can combine your jutsus to defeat him"**Kurama said.

_'Great, but how?' _

**"Focus on each others chakra!"**

"Hinata let's combine your Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists to my Rasengan." Naruto told her.

"Oh no you don't!" The Shinobi shouted.

"We'll distract him." Neji said.

"Let's do it!" Tenten shouted.

"Come on Hinata, Let's do it." Naruto said while giving his hand to the Kunoichi.

"Focus." Hinata took the shinobi's hand and the two started focusing on each others chakra.

**...**

**...**

So Neji and Tenten distract the ninja while Naruto and Hinata are focusing on each others chakra. Meanwhile The Resistance and Naruto's clones are busy destroying every Robot they fought.

**...**

**...**

"Is any self-destruct button on these Robots?" Jeremy asked.

"I hope so, I'm tired of fighting these Robots again and again." Isabella respond.

"Hey guys, one question. Why is Rodny holding a Remote?" One of Naruto's clones asked.

"Are you the real one?" asked R.

"No." The laser hit the clone and disappeared.

"Be Destro—ooode"Perry shoot his laser gun the robot's back.

"Thanks Perry!" R shouted while Perry chattered.

"I see." Candace said.

"What?" Phineas asked.

"Rodney has a self-destruct button on his hand; I'll take care of it." Candace left.

"I'll help you sir!" Jeremy shouted.

"Eat this Hyuga!" The Shinobi shouted while punching Neji. Neji dodged it, but since the shinobi knows the Byakugan's blind-spot, He kicked Neji and sent him flying.

"Neji!" Tenten shouted.

"One down, Three to go." The shinobi mumbled.

"Out of the way Tenten!" Naruto shouted. "Say Good-bye you criminal!"

Tenten gets out-of-the-way, To make sure that the Shinobi will not run away and took another hostage, She threw some kunais at him. But since the Shinobi is very fast one, He dodge it, but he didn't realize that she pinned him on the wall. While Naruto and Hinata launched their attack at the Shinobi with the combination of the Rasengan and Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists. Meanwhile Candace and Jeremy caught Rodney and pressed the self-destruct button on the remote and the Robots are gone and they saved the day.

**...**

**...**

"I-I-I-Impos-s-sibble." The shinobi said and fell unconscious.

"No fair!" Rodny cries.

"Your Busted Rodney!" Candace shouted.

"Yeah we did it Hinata!" Naruto shouted and hugged Hinata on impulse. On the other hand, Hinata is trying to control her major blush.

"Neji! Is He okay?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know his landing was really, you know painful." Gretchen said while Neji woke up.

"Wha-What happened?" Neji asked.

"Neji you Idiot!" Tenten shouted.

"I,ah... We'll be with Isabella." Ginger said while dragging Gretchen to leave the two shinobis.

"Hn?" Tenten asked.

"I-I was so worried about you!" Tenten shouted while crying on Neji's shirt. Neji couldn't do anything, so he hugged her on impulse.

"Great job kids! we'll take it from here." Francis Monogram shouted.

"NOOO!" Rodney shouted.

"How'd you guys know?" Candace asked.

"Just like I said earlier, Monty will rescue Vanessa." R said.

"Yes of course, Vanessa told us." Francis said.

"Yeah it's a good thing I saw Monty sneaking inside." Vanessa said.

"Yeah just doing my job." Monty said.

"Hey Vanessa!" R shouted.

"And who's that guy by the way?" Francis asked.

"He's a ninja from our dimension, but don't worry. Naruto Uzumaki is on the job, we'll take care of him."

"Okay then.. Who are these people?" Francis whispered to Candace.

"We'll take care of them." Candace said.

* * *

**(Kiba: Is it over? 'Cause I really need to go to the Bathroom) **

**(Ino: *smacks his head* SSSHHH It's not yet over!) **

**(Kiba: Ouch what was that for?) **

**(All: Quiet!) **

* * *

"Are you sure this thing will prevent him from escaping?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, He tries to escape, He'll get electrified." Baljeet said.

"Good thing he's still unconscious." R said while slapping his face.

"Sooner or later he'll wake up. If you keep slapping his face!" Isabella shouted.

"Sorry..."

"How long are you going to build that thing Bal—I mean Dr. Baljeet?" Naruto asked.

"I'm actually done and time to activate."

"We wanted to Thank you guys for bringing peace back to our dimension." Candace said while Naruto gave her a handshake .

"Well good-bye guys!" Naruto shouted.

"Good-bye and thanks for everything!" Hinata shouted.

"Thanks guys, Have Fun!" Tenten shouted.

"Hn, thanks guys." Neji said.

"Nice ending, Hey guys! Don't forget to send me a wedding invitations on your wedding!" R smirks.

"What a nice way to turn off the mood." Phineas said.

The 4 Shinobis just blushed and get into the portal.

"Bye guys!" The Resistance shouted.

The Portal closed.

"Best Day Ever Ferb!" Phineas shouted while Ferb nodded.

**AT THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE...**

"I don't know about you guys, but that was the Best Mission Ever!" Naruto shouted.

"There you guys are."

"Lady Hokage was worried about you guys and it's a good thing we—Oh my gosh, is that—"

"Yes they caught him, we'll take it from here." The Anbu Black Ops took the Shinobi and took it to the Intelligence Department for some interrogation.

**...**

**...**

"And that's what happened." Naruto said.

"Finally I can pee." Kiba left the group.

"No offence but—" Sai was interrupted by Shino.

"Your story sounds a little far-fetched."

"I'm telling the truth guys! Even Neji and Tenten will say the same thing!"

"They left a while ago." Hinata said.

"What h-h-h-how? They're just here a minute ago and—"

"Different dimensions? I think you made it up." Choji said as he eats his barbeque.

"What?" They all asked.

"You just made it up" He said and burps.

"Troublesome, I should get going'" Shikamaru said and left.

They all left.

"Ah great, They won't believe me."

"I'm sure that they're just stressed Naruto."

"Yeah I hope so... So ah wanna you k-k-k-know hang out Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I-I-I-I loved to."

* * *

**Author's Note: Finally Chapter 5 is over and I can focus on my studies.**

**Monty: What happened to Neji and Tenten?**

**Me: Don't ask me I dunno.**

**Buford: Probably dating *smirks***

**Tenten: *blushes* That's not true we're training!**

**Neji: *blushes* Yeah she's right...**

**Me: Pssht! You're bluffing *smirks* ...**

**Tenten: Of course not!**

**Me: *sighs* Please Reveiw.. **


	6. Additional Chapter 1

**Chapter 6 - A Devouring Interrogation**

**Author's Note: The beginning of the other chapters! This'll answer all those mysteries. **

* * *

"Welcome to the Interrogation Room." Ibiki said.

"You can't make me talk, I have no boss! I'll destroy this country!" The Shinobi shouted.

"First of all, Why do you want to destroy this country?" He shouted.

The Shinobi is really hard to Interrogate. Not to mention there's a lot scars on his arm.**  
**

"It's all up to you Inoichi." Ibiki said while Inoichi nodded.

Well it's a good thing that the Shinobi's mind is not that dense. Inoichi found some information about him. He's a Shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Mist. He wants to avenge his parets 'cause The 4th Hokage killed them and not to mention his best friend was killed by Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuga during the 2nd and 3rd great ninja war. He's name is Mystic, **(A/N: ROFL a girl's name. you know why? 'cause his parents were expecting a baby girl, but I guess their instincts were wrong.) **Just like what he did to Neji and the others, He sent those Shinobis in different dimensions. Some of them died, others were brought back by The Resistance.

"I see."

* * *

**Author's Note: Very Mysterious...**

**Mystic: What the heck a girl's name!**

**Me: Anyway Please Review. **


	7. Additional Chapter 2

**Chapter 7 - The Ugly Genius meets Mystic. **

* * *

"The last piece." Rodny puts on the last piece on his Otherdimension-Izerand activated it. "Finally, It worked."

* * *

**Somewhere in another dimension.**

"Shinobis! I need to find a place to hide."

**Back at Rodny...**

"And time to**—**" The power gone. "Off. You stupid robots! get outta here and destroying my stuff!"

"Where am I?"

"Who said that?" Rodny asked.

"Don't ask me sir." The Robot said.

"Intruder Alert!"

"Oh okay... What the**—**An Intruder? Cease that Intruder come you big piles of scrap metals!" Rodny shouted.

"Aaah!" The Shinobi sliced the robots in half. "Who are you?"

"Are you from The Resistance?"

"No"

"Then get**—**Wait... I see your from another dimension." "What?"

"It's so obvious because you've got a sword! Swords are not so fabulous these days."

"Bring me back to my dimension now!" The Shinobi used his sword on Rodny.

"Okay, Okay just please don't kill me. On One condition, I will take over your dimension."

"It's better to have war in my dimension."

"Fine, Never mind. Collect 8 million gigawatts of energy my Robots!"

"Yes sir!" The Robots shouted.

"You see I'm the ruler of this dimension."

"Obviously..." The Shinobi smirked.

"So, How about a new deal."

"I'm all ears."

"I'll give you my Otherdimension-Izer remote, so you can go back to your dimension. You can send anyone from different dimensions except MY Dimension."

"All right."

"While we're waiting please take care of my slaves, If they disobeyed. Kill them." Rodny smirked.

"All right."

* * *

**Author's Note: A Creepy and Peculiar Chapter...**

**Phineas: Boy I'll say, Although the Shinobi's Name is kinda****—**

**Mystic: Say another word and I'll kick your butt kid!**

**Phineas: I mean kinda cool! right Ferb?**

**Ferb: *nodded* Please Review... **


	8. Additional Chapter 3

**Chapter 8 - The Tri-State Area is in Big Peril! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

* * *

Our beloved Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz is now arrested, peace has come back in Danville. Or has it? Yes, it's Rodny's turn to take over Danville.

"Yes, Finally I had my élite army of Robots." Rodny said.

"We should have lunch sometime!" The Robots said in a silly voice.

"*sighs* I should remove your silly attitudes. Anyway, you all know what to do. Kill those persons whomever disobeys."

"Yes sir!" The Robots said in a low voice.

"Aaah Robots!" Baljeet screamed.

"Oh snap." said Phineas.

"Everyone go to HQ now!" Candace shouted.

They all left.

"Mom! Dad! just stay here robots are invading! Please just stay in the basement. We'll go our rooms and get some stuff." Candace said while she slammed the door.

"Us too!" Phineas shouted and went upstairs with Ferb, Candace and Perry.

"Hurry!" Candace shouted.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

**...**

The Robot Destroyed the door.

"You have a new leader, Go to Danville park now, so you can welcome him or else he'll punish you. By the way do you have any kids?"

"Uh..No" Lawrence said.

"Then come with me." The Robot took them and left.

"They'll be fine dear." Lawrence whispered to Linda.

**...**

"It took Mom and Dad." Phineas said.

"Grrrr.." Perry said.

_"Hello Agent P? This is Major Monogram it seems like**—**__"_ Francis was interrupted.

"What do we do now? Is Doofenshmirtz behind all of this?" Phineas asked while Ferb shrugged.

"We have to meet the others. We'll get them back I promise." Candace said.

"Well, Whoever's behind this He can't get away that easily." They all left their house.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I have taken over Danville." With that, he did an evil laugh.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter gives me the creeps. Time is so fast and I still need to get ready for that big exam. So Please help me Lord!**

**Baljeet: How many times do I have to tell you that to put "Dr." on my name!**

**Doofenshmirtz: Well, Thanks for calling me beloved. Why beloved anyway?**

**Me: 'Cause you're funny Dr. D that's why.**

**Baljeet: Aren't you supposed to be in jail?**

**Doof: Yes, yes I am.**

**Me: Please Review.**


	9. Additional Chapter 4

**Chapter 9 - The thing that has happened. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**Warning: The shortest chapter so uh I hope you'll like it. **

* * *

They now go on their separate ways. (Actually they're only divided into 3 groups.) They're ready for their sneak attack or are they? Yeah man, that damn Shinobi already knew that they were (The Resistance with Naruto and his pals.) planning something. So what did he do? He also planned a sneak attack on Hinata and Tenten, and since he knew the Byakugan's blind-spot. He decided to take Hinata as a hostage, but then Tenten decided to protect Hinata and yeah The Shinobi took her instead. And then it hit her and her cousin (Hinata and Neji's instincts.) they already knew that someone took their friend and what's gonna happened next?


	10. Additional Chapter 5

**Chapter 10 - How did they get in here? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, Remember when Mystic (The Shinobi) sent them in The Resistance's Dimension? Well this is a short story of how the Resistance tied them. (Can't think of anything so I decided to make one.) **

* * *

The Shinobi closed his Other-Dimensionator remote Device, "Pathetic Little Teenagers.." He smirked.

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Okay, So How about now?" Phineas asked.

"No!" Isabella shouted.

"Now?"

"No! Stop Interrogating me all right?" Isabella shouted/asked.

A Portal Opened.

"That's kinda unusual." Phineas said.

"This is bad, Everyone close the lights! Wear your goggles that I gave you!" Baljeet shouted.

"Why Dr. Baljeet?" Phineas asked.

"Intruders...Rodny must have sent them. Isabella! You and your Troop know what to do!" Candace shouted.

"Yes sir!" Isabella shouted.

"Aah!" The 4 Shinobi shouted.

"Where are we? Tenten! Naruto! Lady Hinata! Where are you guys? This is bad." The Hyuga Prodigy said.

He tried to stood up, but he can't. His wrist and arms are all tied up with his Ankle. **(A/N: Don't ask me.)**

"Ouch!" The weapon mistress shouted.

"You Okay?" A familiar voice asked.

"N-Neji"

He smirked."Yeah, It's I."

"W-Where are we?"

"I don't know, but I'll use my Byakugan." The Hyuga Prodigy activated his Byakugan.

"Where are Naruto and Hinata?"

"Don't worry, They're fine, but They're also tied up like us."

"Now time to finish this." Candace mumbled.

"Are you sure that this is a**—**" Phineas' sentence was interrupted by Baljeet.

"These goggles can help us see through very dark places." Baljeet said.

"Actually, specifically. I'm not asking about the goggles, I'm asking about that well, Is this a great way to question them?"

"We have to follow orders, so there's nothing we can do." Isabella said.

"Agreed." Ferb said.

"They look like Humans." Buford said. "Looks can be deceiving Buford." Baljeet said.

"Enough talking. We still need to interrogate them." Candace said.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you like it, so please review.**

**Phineas: Have fun guys! **


	11. Additional Chapter 6

**Chapter 11 - Coversation **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

* * *

"While waiting, can you please tell us about your dimension?" R asked.

"You mentioned something about your dimension, so please tell us first." The weapon mistress suggested.

"Well same as this dimension, but we don't have an evil ruler. My dimension is kinda tragic, experiencing global warming, destruction of the earth probably, but I hopr that's not going to happen."

"Please tell us about yours." Phineas said.

"Wait, An Evil Ruler?" The Hyuga heiress asked.

"Yes, Rodny is making our lives miserable." Candace responded.

"Well don't worry! Naruto Uzumaki is gonna kick his butt! We came from the-"

I, The Narrator will explain it!

"Fine."

Okay, so The Uzumaki explained it to them about being a Shinobi, The different Clans were explained by The Hyuga Prodigy, The Life of being a Shinobi was explained by the Hyuga heiress, of course about the Countries **(A/N: You know the different Nations thingy.) **and The Ninja Tools were explained by the weapon mistress. The Resistance was thrilled by everything the Shinobis said, and they even talked about the 4th Shinobi World War even though it is a little painful. They also told them about their friends in their Dimension.

"That was awesome!" Phineas shouted.

"It is." Baljeet said while everyone stared at him. "What?"

"I thought you were working." Isabella said.

"Resting!"

"Hey how about tellin' us about your dimension?" The soon-to-be 6th or 7th Hokage asked.

"Unlike R's Dimension we're not experiencing global whatever, but our dimension is controlled by an evil sceintist called Rodny. He took over Danville after Doofenshmirtz was put in jail. He's more nefarious then Doofenshmirtz. That's why we're to thwart his plan, just like Doofenshmirtz he's going DOWN. DOWN. DOWN."

* * *

**Me: Boom! Creepy ending.. Hey I'm back! I didn't notice that, anyway Candace said that whole sentence or maybe novel.**

**Hinata: Welcome Back.**

**Me: Thanks Hina you're too kind.**

**Hinata: So How's the exam?**

**Me: Hard. Hope I can pass.**

**Neji: Hn...**

**Me: Oh yeah, Our staring Contest will start Hyuga Neji! Prepare to be defeated and be tied with Tenten for the rest of your life.**

**Tenten: What?!**

**Me: I mean for a week.**

**Baljeet: And Start!**

**STARE...**

**Me: Man this guy sure had some tough eyes.**

**STARE...**

**Me:Hey look dude! *No Reaction* (Troublesome)**

**STARE...**

**Tenten: So How's it going?**

**Baljeet: They've been staring or should I say glaring at each other in less than 20 minutes My Lady...**

**Neji: *Twitch***

**Me: (Good job Doc, make him jealous!) Blink, Blink, Blink...**

**BLINK...**

**Me: Woohooo! I won! I won! You Lose! I won!**

**Neji: Wait it doesn't coun I-**

**Baljeet: Don't worry Mr. Pretty boy, you'll be a-ok.**

**Neji: Hn...**

**Me: Ok now you'll be tied together for a week, and no whining! Naruto and Hina didn't even whine so Have fun!**

**Naruto: Hahahaha Neji lost! *they both glared at naruto.* Nevermind, I'm good.**

**Hinata: Have a great time you two!**

**Author's Bad side: Mission Accomplish. Who's next? *No one raise their hand***

**Me: Time.**

**Baljeet: 13 minutes of glaring...**

**Me: Man, that's not enough to break the world record... but who cares I defeated Hyuga and the worst part is that I can't even blink my eyes.. I need a Doctor!**

**Neji: just Review...**


	12. Last One

**Chapter 12 - Finally **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**Warning: I hope this chapter will make sense to my awesome readers! (You guys are the best!) **

* * *

"Yosh! Hello my youthful teammates and Naruto and Hinata!" The Green beast of Konoha shouted.

"Probably having their honey moon." The Inuzuka said while smirking.**  
**

The 4 blushed.

"W-W-We a-actually went on a mission." The Hyuga heiress said.

"Success?" The Akimichi asked.

"*yawns* Obviously." The Lazy genuis said.

"This cause for a celebration! Let's go shopping!" The Yamanaka shouted.

"I refuse, shopping's too troublesome."

"How *much* about *much* barbeque." The Akimichi said while munching his bag of Potato Chips.

"What?" They all asked.

"Barbeque."

"We agreed!"

**...**

"Yes we're here wahoo!"

"That's so youthful Choji!" The Green Beast of Konoha Shouted.

Everyone's sweat dropped...

"So, Can you guys tell us about your mission?" The Pinkette asked.**  
**

"Okay I'm gonna tell you guys our best mission ever!" The soon-to-be 6th or 7th Hokage shouted.

* * *

**Author's Note: Last Chapter of the story. Hope you all like it and God Bless you all!  
Naruto: The last chapter?!  
Me: Yeah, but don't worry. you guys will appear after some of my story just knock on my door if you want to come in the Story corner.  
Phineas: I thought it was "The Author's Corner"?  
Buford: What's the difference in those two anyway.  
Me: I got a special surprise! a special Trailer from PnF!**

* * *

**Trailer:**

_Danville is in trouble once again. Wait what happened here?_

_"We're in another dimension?" Phineas asked._

_"Yes, yes we are." Baljeet said._

_Our Heroes are trapped inside a Mysterious Dimension._

_"Okay Soldiers we need to get outta here. and We gotta hurry before the portal closes." said Candace._

_See The Resistance escape from a mysterious dimension where they will fight mons**—**What Robots?!_

_"Awesome! It's time to kick some robot chassis!" Phineas shouted._

_Can The Resistance escape from this dimension or not. Find out soon._

_"This is Buford's moment to shine." He laughs._

* * *

**Me: The Truth is that this story doesn't exist in my notebook, but just tell me if you want to read this story and I'll make it. And My grammars at my earlier chapters, some are wrong and I'll fix it if I can. Please Review and God Bless! **


	13. Editing the story, agree or not?

**Good day, Ladies... and Gents...**

**Ehem!**

**Impulsively, I read this Crossover and found out that I need to edit it. To be honest, when I wrote this story, I was just slacking off. Wing it. Whatever came into my mind, I'll just write it. Don't care about the grammar and stupid jokes and blah.**

**So, I was thinking that I should edit this story. Combine the so-called "additional chapters", fix my grammars and my big errors. Don't worry, the plot will not change; Everything will not change.**

**So, here's my question: Do you want for me to edit this or not? Your choice.**

**Sincerely, TheResistance5. (R5/R)**


End file.
